Kitty's statue
Lockheed called to Kitty as they swim across the rope bridge to the cottage. He was covering Kitty's eyes. "Why can't you tell me what this all about?" Kitty curiously asked. After they entered the cottage, Heed uncovered her eyes. "TA-DAH!" Heed exclaimed when they were all the way in the cave, pointing ahead, and he smiled as Kitty looked on in surprise, stopping short when she saw what was in the center of the cottage. There, tilted to one side, was the statue of Bobby! "Prince Bobby's statue!" Kitty exclaimed in surprise. "But where- when- how did you get it?" "Oh, you are the best!" she exclaimed, hugging Heed, giving him a kiss on the cheek, then petting him on the head, and twirled around with the dragonfish in her arms, and finally hugged him again. "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" she gasped, as she flew around the statue. If only it really were him, she thought. "Why, Bobby, you want me to run away with you?" she asked dreamily with a giggle. "This is all so sudden!" She whirled around with happiness. The room seemed to spin. She saw the shelves, the window, the ceiling, her pet, the entrance, Xem, and Logan? "Mr. Logan!" Kitty yelped when she saw a shadowed Logan at the entrance with an intent look on his face. Dojo stood right behind, looking down at the ground in guilt. Heed hid behind a large chest. Logan stepped out of the entrance and into the cottage. In the uneven light, his face was etched in shadows. "I consider myself a very reasonable man... I set certain RULES; and I expect them to be obeyed; not broken!" Logan said angrily. Kitty swallowed hard, and tried to explain. "But, Logan, I-" "Is it true that you rescued a outsider...a human - from drowning?" he demanded. "I had to!" Kitty exclaimed. "Contact between our world and the mortal realm is strictly forbidden, Kitty, you know that. Everyone knows that!" "He would have died!" Kitty protested. "Bah!" He scoffed waving his hand. "One less human to worry about!" "You can't treat me like a child," Kitty said heatedly. "Can't you see the light, yet?, those humans are spineless, merciless, greedy, selfish, and-" That did it for Bloom, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "Logan, I love him!" she shouted with tears in her eyes. Upon realizing what she said, Bloom gasped and covered her mouth, Dojo and Heed gasped as well. Logan looked stunned. "No..." he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He ignited his claws and turned to Dojo. The dragon screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?, and, as for you, have you lost all sense? He's a human; you're a mermaid!" Logan shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care!" Kitty protested. "It seems to me that you will not quit, and if this will make you bend, SO BE IT!" Logan threatened. Despite Kitty's pleas, Logan destroyed every artifact with his trident. He then set his sights on the statue. He prepared a mighty force burst. "LOGAN, NO!" Kitty shouted. The statue was destroyed in a mighty explosion caused by the force. Then Kitty became upset and started to cry on a statue, with Logan putting his head down renting what he had done. Category:Shorts Category:Parodies